Tantalising Trickster
by Razer Athane
Summary: That woman humiliated her. At the same time, she was captivated by her. -Lili x Asuka, Oneshot-


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Tekken.

Author's Note: On tumblr a few days ago, I asked some people to throw some prompts my way for an Asulili oneshot. I selected 'tease'. Enjoy!

* * *

**TANTALISING TRICKSTER**

* * *

"Ah, this will do splendidly!"

"Miss Lili, don't you think that is a bit much?"

The blonde briefly glanced back at Sebastian before surveying herself before the mirror once again. She had specially selected the short, blue dress and long, black boots, and she felt that they weren't all too revealing. Flattering, more or less – and when she would add the jewellery in a moment, she would be unavoidable!

Lili laughed, "I think it's perfect."

As she began to gather her earrings, necklaces and bracelets, as Sebastian left to find her favourite, fashionable bag, she grinned widely. She would be unavoidable – she would be noticed, she would enjoy the attention, and she would get Asuka Kazama.

The journey to the party was generally silent, save for Sebastian's not-so-silent shakes of the head, but once she arrived, she smoothed out her dress, ascended the stairs and immediately began to keep an eye out for the object of her desires.

Even two hours on, the party held by Jin Kazama was a complete and utter bore. It was to celebrate the opening of the King of Iron Fist Tournament Six, but what rich man would serve such delinquent food and lowly-priced champagne? It was almost – no it _was_ an insult to the privileged.

As she surveyed the vicinity, Lili was constantly harassed by males. Drunk or sober, they incessantly complimented her, offered her a drink, a dance or a dumb joke. It was not their attention that she sought for, and as she palmed each of them away to relocate to another part of the hall, words were thrown at her.

_'Tramp. Tease. Trickster.'_

She laughed each time, flipping her long hair and the bird at the crestfallen. Most were familiar faces from the previous tournament, but she did not yet see Asuka.

That woman humiliated her. At the same time, she was captivated by her.

Lili would not ever stand for being humiliated, for having her pride knocked about. At the same time, she would not stand for being ignored. Lili wanted Asuka to notice her, both as an adversary and as a potential love interest. The yin to her yang, and vice versa. They were made for each other, dammit.

"Goodness," she muttered to herself, massaging her temples, "When did I develop such strong feelings?"

She looked up, and then there, across the room – there she was.

It was nothing over the top – just simple, black dress pants and a strong, blue halter top – but to Lili, Asuka stood out more than anyone else in the room other than herself. The corner of her lips twitched upward as she brazenly pushed through the crowd, making her way to the brash youth from Osaka.

As Asuka poured punch into her glass, the French woman pointed and announced, "I've finally found you, Asuka Kazama!"

She raised the drink to her mouth and quirked her eyebrow, blankly looking at the stranger who addressed her, "Huh? Do I know you or something?"

She... did not remember.

That beating and then the prompt invasion of her mind that followed, and Asuka did not remember Lili. Well then, it was time to correct that.

Lili approached, her hips sashaying from side to side with every step, and got right up in Asuka's face, her eyebrows furrowing, "You don't remember _me?_ You don't remember the humiliation you gifted me with before of hundreds of jeering viewers?!"

Asuka rubbed her chin for a moment before shaking her head. It was then that the woman raised a hand to her forehead in an overly theatrical fashion, and, in the process, knocked the glass of punch all over the both of them. Asuka screeched due to the sudden cold, and she then glanced at the blue dress that had also been affected.

"Oh," Lili began, giggling and noticing the prolonged gaze, "How _clumsy_ of me!" she was fixed with an annoyed glare, and before long, she took Asuka by the wrist, despite the protests, and dragged her away to the bathroom, "Come, we must get cleaned up! I don't want my beautiful dress to be ruined – and I suppose your shirt is okay too..."

She didn't know what Asuka was saying in Japanese, but she was sure that ninety percent of it was obscene, even as they reached the vacant bathroom and closed the door behind them. Lili then gestured to Asuka's shirt, to which Asuka hissed, "What, you want me to take it off?!"

"Do you want it clean, or would you like to smell of punch for the remainder of this dismal evening?" she queried.

"Does a spoilt rich brat like you even know _how_ to clean?!" Asuka countered, clenching her fists.

She had a point, but the insult was clear, and no matter how attractive the Japanese youth was nor how smitten she had become, she would not take such a comment lying down, "What? How dare you!"

Lili rushed forward, throwing herself into the air with her heels aimed squarely at Asuka's head. Asuka weaved out of the way with ease, countering with two low leg sweeps and a higher kick, which hit the crazy lady in the jaw. She then readied herself for a reversal, because it was very obvious to her that this blonde was much too aggressive and did not think out her attacks. Just as she expected, the punch came, and so, Asuka sent her flying.

As Lili stood to her feet, she smiled widely. She had never experienced such a thrill fighting any other opponent other than her dear Asuka. The son of the chef was much too easy to overcome, but Asuka was well and truly a challenge, and it made the adrenaline rush through her body. She threw out her leg, though the strike was blocked, and, with her back to the fighter, she brought both her arms down and onto Asuka's head.

Buckling forward from the strike, she was given no chance to recover when another harsh kick came her way, connecting with the side of her head. It sent her into the wall, and she crumpled against it, causing Lili to laugh, "Have I become stronger, or have you really become that weak in the year that has passed?"

Wiping blood from her mouth, Asuka stood to her feet and began an assortment of attacks. Low, high, mid, mid, Lili was struggling to predict what was coming, and it made it difficult to block. She hopped out of the way of the low, sweeping kicks once again and slammed both of her palms into Asuka's chest, though she didn't seem to notice exactly _where_ her hands were for that fleeting moment.

Lili laughed again, amused by her own antics and by the lunging roundhouse that followed in addition to the Japanese youth's obliviousness. Ducking beneath a series of elbow strikes, she moved to strike her in a rising motion, but it was blocked. She watched as Asuka's teeth gnashed over one another.

Asuka rushed forward to shoulder-charge her, but Lili instead jumped into the air, landing on her shoulders. From there, she kicked her in the face a few times, throwing Asuka off her feet. As she landed once more, her back sliding down the wall, Lili pinned her against it, smirking. Shaking off the dizzy vision, Asuka furrowed her eyebrows, her nose scrunching up in annoyance on confusion.

A hand snaked up her cheek, only adding to the annoyance and confusion. Lili watched her dark eyes dart around, trying to analyse her face. She smiled and spoke slowly, "Despite your brutish nature, you truly don't know how captivating you are, Asuka Kazama."

Without another word, Lili pressed her lips to Asuka's, meeting no resistance. Only victory – in the battle, in her revenge, in her conquest – or, well, at least in planting the seed in her potential lover's mind. She wanted Asuka to notice her, she wanted Asuka to _be_ hers. This was the first step, hopefully the first of many. A teasing taste to get her wanting more.

She pulled away, giggling again, and headed towards the bathroom's exit, punch still staining her dress. But Lili didn't care. She could always make Sebastian wash it, or buy another.

"Lili."

She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder, blue eyes sparkling, "Yes?"

And there, a grin, "I'll see you in the ring."


End file.
